The Black Angels
by Devavrata
Summary: Noir. The name of two maidens who serve God and dare to wield God's swords with their black hands. Blessed with The Holy Mother's mercifulness and The Grim Reaper's heart of stone. The story of religiously-themed conspiracy in Noir and Evangelion
1. Chapter 1 Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own _Noi_r nor _Evangelion_. _Noir_ belongs to BeeTrain Studio, and _Evangelion_ belongs to GAINAX. I simply borrow the characters from the two shows and put them into my own story. I further twist the two stories here and there, take phrases and quotes, and try to fit everything into this fiction.

Author's Note: The story starts at the end of the _Noir_ anime, so for those who have not seen _Noir_: there will be Noir spoilers throughout. Personally I highly recommend anybody to watch _Noir_, it is like nothing else !

* * *

**Chapter 1. Birth**

_**Le noir, ce mot désigne depuis une époque lointaine le nom du destin**_

_**Les deux vierges régnent sur la mort**_

_**Les mains noires protègent la paix des nouveaux-nés**_

_**Noir, it is the name of an ancient fate**_

_**Two maidens who govern deaths**_

**_The peace of the newly born, their black hands protect_**

* * *

_Somewhere in the Pyrennes mountains on the border between Spain and France, late autumn 2009._

The sun had set a few hours earlier. Chilly wind blowed and the sound of crickets' song could be heard through the night. The moon was low in the sky and shining its soft light into the valley.

In the distance, one could see the shadows of a large but otherwise seemingly abandoned building. A ruins will be a better description though. It stood alone in the middle of a vast vineyard. A shadowy silhouette was seen walking slowly from the building. After a while, it became clear that the silhouette was actually two persons who were walking together, one was leaning to and being carried by the other.

One was a girl with blond long hair in her early twenties. She had a very attractive face, with a blend of continental European and Mediterranean traits. The firm looks of her eyes showed that she also had a sharp and intelligent mind. There were a few cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs, and one could see a bullet graze on her right cheek and left arm. The other girl was smaller in figure, but overall she looked like a little angel with her innocent and tender face. Her age couldn't be more than late teens. She seemed to be quite badly injured, one can see blood dripping occasionally from her lower left abdomen.

"Mireille ?", asked the little girl.

"Yes Kirika ?", answered the blond girl.

"What are we going to do now after everything is over ?".

"I want to go back to Paris, and have a nice cup of tea.", Mireille replied. "You're making the tea, you know !", she continued in a slightly teasing tone.

"He-eh".

"We'll talk about it later."

"Where are we going now ?''

"To the car. I parked my car somewhere around here. Don't worry, I have supplies and medical aid kit in the car."

"Kirika, I'll never leave you again. Not even if they come back, but I doubt that they will come back.", Mireille continued.

"Mireille …".

Suddenly Mireille and Kirika stopped in their tracks. They sensed that there is someone watching over them. Having experienced numerous near-death situations and ambushes, their instincts had been honed to the level that they can sense even the tiniest amount of danger without even need to use their normal five senses.

Whoever were watching them, looks like they had became aware that their subject now are aware of being watched. Suddenly, a shadowy figure came out from the dark behind the two girls. It was clear that whoever the person is, it was a woman. Her figure was tall, slim but well-built, with a long hail tied into a ponytail. She aimed her sidearm to the two girls who are still limping. The sounds of safety lock released could be heard.

The woman slowly stepped toward the two girls, her eyes kept locking on the two. Whoever she was, she seemed to be well-trained in military. About ten paces from the two she stopped. Certainly, she knew that she has to remained under the moonlight's shadows so that Mireille and Kirika can't see her.

"It's her", Mireille said to herself.

"Eh", said Kirika. She didn't seems to understand what is going on.

"Raise your hand and walk slowly into the light. Do not, **do not**, try to do anything stupid", she ordered in English.

Mireille tried to reach slowly for her Walther P99.

"**I said do not try to do something stupid** !", said the woman in the dark.

Mireille knew that the woman was not just bluffing.

"Kirika, just follow her order. I can't say much now, but everything will be OK."

"I see that you have returned, and you certainly were careless enough to have injured yourself. But what I want to know is: **Who is she** ? I didn't receive the slightest bit of information regarding her !", the woman in the dark said..

"Your order was to escort me to The Manor, wait and recover me within a time limit of 24 hours, and leave The Manor if I haven't returned in the given time. There is nothing said regarding her !", Mireille retorted back at her.

"That's the whole point. My interpretation is you are the only one I need to care about in this mission. **Explain yourself. Who is she ? Do not try me, you know perfectly well that I'm capable to do anything for the success of my missions !**"

"Can't you see that she's badly injured ! At least let me treat her wound first !'', Mireille yelled back at her. She apparently had forgotten about the situation they are in.

Suddenly, Kirika who had been silent during this conversation, started to speak in polite Japanese.

"You are Japanese, aren't you? I can recognize from your accent that you are from Tokyo-3."

The woman suddenly felt like all her nerves have become frozen.

"_What !?! How did she knows that. It's not like I'm talking in Japanese, but she hit me right on the spot ! **Who the hell is this girl ?**"._

"Yes. I see that you are also Japanese", she finally replied in Japanese too after almost a minute has passed.

"Yuumura Kirika. That's how I am called. Although I never really remember who really am I. I don't want to hurt you, except if you intend to do harm to Mireille or me in the first place. I know, eventhough you are aiming your gun at us and released the safety lock, that you actually means no harm.".

"Mireille seems to know you. If you are Mireille's friend, then I can say you are my friend too.", Kirika continued, still talking in Japanese.

"Kirika ! She **is not** my friend !", Mireille snapped. She had been around with Kirika long enough to learn some elementary Japanese words and catchphrases. She knows what the Japanese word for friend. _Tomodachi._

"But Mireille, I don't sense any threat from her or if there is animosity between the two of you", Kirika replied, this time in French.

Silently, Mireille had to admit that Kirika is right. She knew that the woman is simply being careful.

The woman in the dark was perplexed . She somehow got the feeling, that the two girls, despite are being injured, are certainly more than meets her eyes. She perfectly knew that if she insists to pull a fight with the two girls, it is more likely that it is her who is going to lose to them. She had been in a few combat situations, yet she never feels like this, when she knows somehow that there is no way she can defeat the two girls. Just what kind of power those two have ?

She actually had watched the abandoned building during the day from a distance, and she had witnessed the events evolved earlier during the day. When Kirika and Mirielle stormed the building earlier, she had been strongly tempted to follow them inside, but her instincts told her that there was something big which she really shouldn't throw herself into. It was also what her orders say: do not interfere in any way, wait 24 hours until Mireille returns and escort her back to Paris, OR leave if Mireille hasn't returned in 24 hours.

Just a few minutes after the sun had set, she saw a large limousine coming and parked right in front of the main entrance. Whoever were in the limo, they kept the engine running and shone the limo's headlights into the entrance. Five men came out of the car, but they didn't enter the building. Instead they waited patiently (or anxiously) in front of the main entrance. One of them who is holding a fancy walking cane seems to be their leader.

Later Kirika and Mireille emerged from the building, walking and limping slowly, with Kirika leaning on Mireille. She was quite surprised when she saw that those men gave way to the two girls. She knew that those men are not ordinary people, they must be some high-ranking members of an important organization. _Or secret _organization. That thought reminded her that she is a member of such kind of organization herself. Just what kind of people those two girls are. It seemed to her that those men were actually a bit **scared** of them, except for the one who she thought was their leader.

She slowly lowered her sidearm.

Mireille and Kirika somehow sensed that the woman behind them has lowered her gun, and they slowly turned back and face the woman. The woman slowly walked out from the dark. She stopped at a distance of only two or three paces from Mireille and Kirika. She and they just standed there in still, looking into each other eyes.

She was actually still young, probably in her mid-twenties. She had a slim but well-built figure. Her hair was dark with a tone of purple. She wore a mountain military outfit, and is armed with a USP sidearm, commando knife, night-vision google, and MP5 assault rifle.

The woman felt something comfort yet strange coming from the two girls. It was like a magic aura is emanating from the two. The aura of fierceness, protection and yet tenderness and caring at the same time. The same kind of aura possessed by mothers who are kind and tender toward their children, yet tough, uncompromising, and fierce toward anybody who intends to do harm to their children. But she also felt grieves, sorrows, and darkness around them. She decided that the best action now is to help them and recover them out of the location as fast as possible. God knows what those men are thinking and planning now, and she certainly doesn't want to know.

"I see. OK. Come here, I'll help you two. We'll return to Paris ASAP". She then slided her right arm around Kirika's hip, "Here, I'll help you to carry Kirika".

"Thank you," Mireille replied. "She's not heavy, but I really can use some help."

She smiles softly. "Sure. Oh, Katsuragi Misato, that's my name. Kirika, it's nice to meet you".

Author's Note:

**_Noir_** and **_Evangelion_** are two of my favorite animes. I have always toyed with the idea of combining the two animes. The timeline of **_Noir_** (about 2009) is only a few years back before the timeline of Eva (2015). By the time of Eva, Kirika and Mireille in will be about the same age as the adult Eva characters (Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji). I made Mireille to be born in 1988 (she is 21 at the end of _**Noir**_ and 27 at the beginning Eva) and Kirika in 1992 (she is 17 at the end of _**Noir**_ and 23 at the beginning of Eva). Both will appear into the Eva timeline and will become as important as the main adult casts (Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, Gendou, Fuyutsuki). Some other characters from **_Noir_** may also appear later.

Both **_Noir_** and Eva have somewhat vague background of conspiracy theory with religious theme, which I hope I can pull it right when combining the two.

For those who haven't seen **_Noir_** but insist to read this story anyway. Mireille Bouquet is a professional assassin who is living in Paris. She is of prominent heritage, being born into a high-class Corsican family. Yuumura Kirika is the epitome of mystery. She woke up one day remembers nothing about herself, just like Jason Bourne. The only things she remembered was the name **_Noir_**, and that she has to contact someone named Mireille Bouquet. Strangely, she also discovered that she possesses combat and assassination skills at such level that scared her.

After their first encounter, Mireille agreed to partner with Kirika, and they form the deadliest duo **_Noir_**, a professional team-assassin for hire of the highest caliber.

But what Mireille and Kirika didn't know was **_Noir_** itself is an ancient name, coming from the darkest of the underworld of Europe, the one which has been around for a thousand years. The name which sends a chill through the spines of tyrants and criminals. The name of the ones which protect the grieving children with their black hands. Two chosen maiden warriors, their bravery and valor are greater than tens of thousand knights. Two free and pure holy swords of old, which forge a perfect harmony and bow to no power on Earth, in Heaven, nor in Hell in their sworn quest to uphold justice.

Their complete story can be watched in the anime **_Noir_**, which again I highly recommend you to watch.

On side note: Mireille shares the same seiyuu with Misato, the very talented Mitsuishi Kotono. I always thought it will be fun to put them together in the same story. Not to mention the possibility to actually have them face off each other …. as Mireille will be the perfect candidate to become Misato's rival in 3B: beauty, brain, and bravery.


	2. Chapter 2 To Marseille

Disclaimer: I do not own _Noi_r nor _Evangelion_.

* * *

**Chapter 2. To Marseille**

* * *

"How far are we now?", Mireille asked.from behind the driver's seat. 

"We should reach Marseille in about one hour from now"

"With the way of your driving, that's no miracle I guess", Mireille scowled at Misato.

She returned to lie down. The back seats of the Range Rover had been folded down to make some space for Kirika to lie down. Mireille rested next to Kirika, her eyes were constantly keeping attention to Kirika's wound on her lower left abdomen, and at the same time trying to keep a watch on Misato.

They had been driving constantly throughout the night, and with Misato's driving, they very much breezed through the highway. Mireille first insisted that they go straight to Paris, but Kirika thought that they better off to head to Marseille. The argument was that even with driving above the speed limit, they can never reach Paris before sunrise. Marseille on the other was closer, and they might make it to reach Marseille before sunrise. Mireille also had some contacts there too, thanks to her early years spent with her uncle Claude. So when they reached Toulouse that night, Misato turned the Range Rover into the France South Highway and headed directly to Marseille.

Misato didn't have any objections, as she was perfectly fine with any destination. But she insisted on driving, because she thought Mireille should tend Kirika's wound. _"It's not that I can't treat her injuries, but I can say that Mireille is what Kirika needs now"_, she thought earlier.

Kirika had fallen asleep in the back seat of the Range Rover. The bleeding in her abdomen had stopped, but she definitely had to see a doctor now. In her head, Misato were thinking if she should contact NERV authorities for assistance, but she scrapped the idea right away.

"_They seem to be quite used to life-and-dead situation like this one. Unless it is really necessary, I'd say just let them be at the moment."_

Mireille in the mean time actually had been arguing with herself, whether she should trust Misato and let her drive them to Marseille (and giving herself some time to rest), or keep an eye on Misato since she was still not sure if she can trust Misato. After all, they had just met three days ago. Kirika in the other hand seemed to trust Misato, as she had fallen asleep peacefully. Mireille can't help but ponders ..

"_Kirika, you stupid girl. The last time she like and trust another girl, it almost cost our lives. I bet she falls asleep because she thinks I'll be watching over Misato, and that I will do anything to save her ass if Misato suddenly betrays us."_

But to be truth, Kirika actually DID felt that she REALLY can trust Misato. She had regained herself completely now, and she felt that this new person is truly someone she can trust. She had exactly this same feeling when she met Mireille a few months ago.

In the end, Mireille gave up to the exhaustion, and her head dropped down and she started to snore lightly. She could't help it, both Kirika and her had actually been through something far worse than Hell.

Misato heard the sound of light snore, and she grinned when she realizes that it was Mireille's snoring. Looking at those two beautiful young girls sleeping peacefully, next to each other, she couldn't help but thinking they look cute together. _"Shut up Misato, what are you thinking .."_. Yet she knew better that the looks of those two can really be deceiving. She recalled in her mind what has happened earlier a few hours ago…

* * *

_Flashback …_

The abandoned building was slowly disappearing in the distance. Mireille and Misato were walking slowly, each lending a hand to carry the injured Kirika. They had passed through the end of the vineyard and were trying to find their way through the forest, into the hiding place where Mireille and Misato had parked the Range Rover earlier yesterday night.

They had walked for about ten minutes into the forest when suddenly Misato felt Kirika's grip on her left shoulder loosened.

"Misato-san, ", said Kirika.

"What ?", Misato asked.

Both Mireille and Kirika stopped their paces. They sensed a danger which was lurking in the dark.

"Misato, GET DOWN !", Mireille shouted. What happened after than was so fast that Misato let her military training and reflexes take over her brain in ordering her actions.

"_What ?",_ Misato wanted to shout back, but a second later she realized that now she **owe ** her life to an injured little girl named Yuumura Kirika.

Suddenly Kirika released her left hand grip on Misato' shoulder and pushed her away into the sideway of the trails they were walking. Misato lost her balance and tumble to the ground, but nonetheless she should thank Kirika for doing that to her.

Gunshots could be heard all over the air, barely missed the three of them by a few inches. It seemed that somehow Mireille apparently had realized the danger **at the very same time** Kirika did, and with reflex and agility she threw herself and Kirika to the side of the trail, rolling into the bushes and shrubs. Misato which was still laying on the ground instantly realized the situation, and she immediately followed their actions too. The three of them have now disappeared into the bushes, but Misato was separated from Kirika and Mireille.

"_Damn ! I KNEW something is not right ever since I met her in Paris. But I should have expected that in the first place ! This is a secret mission after all", _Misato thought to herself. _"And who is Kirika anyway ? I have never seen someone which looks so fragile and innocent like her, yet somehow I think she is a really serious piece of work !"_

Misato was no stranger to combat in the forest. Her training with KSK and GSG-9 had included some combat drills and simulations in the Black Forest and Bavarian Alps.

But at the moment she knew how dangerous the situation was for them: the number of enemies was not known (although she estimated it will be between three to ten), two of them were injured, and she didn't know how well-armed Kirika and Mireille were.

She retreated deeper into the forest, paying close attention to her surrounding. She deduced that the enemies must have been hiding on the trees, as it didn't seems that anybody who is standing on the ground in the forest can get a clear vision to the trail on which she had been walking before.

"_So I guess I need to find a way where are their hiding places, and then just empty my magazine on them. But first I need to find a smart way to get their attention so they would fire their weapons, and from the gunfires I can find their positions."_

She considered using her flare pistols but then she realized that she couldn't fire her weapon, not before she found out where are the enemies. She decided to lay low first, and listen carefully if she could found out even the sublest hint of breath or motion from the enemy.

But what happened right after that made her even more shocked.

A little bit far down the trail, suddenly Mireille appeared from the bushes, and she jumped into the other side of the trail. Again gunshots could be heard. Misato realized that Mireille, who was not injured as badly as Kirika, had put herself as bait, while Kirika was waiting somewhere else. She instantly turned her head around, trying to find Kirika, and her intuition was so damn right.

She couldn't find Kirika, but nevertheless three clear gunshots could be heard roaring the night. Kirika had fired ! Misato heard the sounds of heavy objects fall, apparently the enemies indeed were hiding on the trees.

She heard someone's coming from behind her and she quickly turned around, and raised her sidearm.

"It's me, Mireille ! Can you fire your rifle to that tree over there", she pointed out to a large tree slightly far on the right. "I only had three rounds left in my Walther, and Kirika has fired them all. But there is the last one over there.''

Misato wanted to scream _"What ? YOU ONLY HAD THREE ROUNDS LEFT AND YET YOU TAKE ON GOD KNOWS HOW MANY FULLY ARMED SOLDIERS !", _ but she knew better she should take action ASAP. She put her night vision google on and jumped outside the bush, followed by Mireille. Having a clear vision of the situation now, she noticed a figure climbing down the tree, apparently trying to escape. She fired five bursts from her rifle, and the figure fell down.

It's quiet now. Apparently there were only four of them. Misato still couldn't help but felt confused by the this whole messed-up situation, not to mention the possible dangers they may be facing later.

"Kirika ! Kirika ! Where are you ?", Mireille called out.

"Mireille ! Misato-san ! Over here", they heard Kirika calling. She emerged from the bushes, and suddenly she coughed heavily and fell down. Apparently the little fight was a bit too much for her.

"Kirika ! Are you okay ?", Mireille ran to her and slided her arms around her, lifted her from the ground.

"Mireille … let's go. I'm afraid there are more of them.", and Kirika coughed again.

Misato slowly walked and slided her arms around Kirika to help Mireille carry her. Misato's face however was full of questions marks, and this didn't escape Kirika and Mireille's attention.

"If you, even as soldier, is now wondering why we can do this, it is a long story, and we don' really want to tell you now." Mireille finally said.

Misato couldn't say anything. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's okay. Everybody has their own secrets. There are many things I can't say to you either", Misato replied. In her mind she suddenly remember what had happened to her which she never want to talk about "_Like what really had happened in Antartica ten years ago.. _"

_End Flashback_

* * *

It was almost sunrise now, and Misato saw that they just passed the city border. 

"Mireille, wake up ! You have to tell me which place to go in this city, or I'll take you to the authorities instead !"

A lazy yawn was all the answer she had.

"_Great. I think I'll pull over and kick some sense to her. I can understand Kirika sleeping, but she should awake and help me find a place to stop. _"

"Mireille !"

Mireille yawned and rose. She still felt sleepy, but she knew that she must help Misato finding direction now. She reached into her purse and picked her cell phone, and started pressing a number

"Hello. Marion ? This is Mireille."

The Range Rover kept going, right into the beautiful city of Marseille, with the glimpse sight of the Mediterranean sea on the distance.

* * *

Author's Note: The ambush scene is my way to say that _**Noir**_ is really invicible. Misato was right in the first chapter, she really shouldn't mess up with _**Noir.**_

Is _**Noir**_ really that invicible ?

My opinion is Misato in on the same level with Mireille, with Misato is better trained in combat and military techniques, while Mireille is better experienced in assassinations and hit-and-run techniques. Kirika is definitely way above Misato or Mireille. She excels both in assassination and combat techniques. But neither Kirika alone of Mireille alone is that invicible, it is _**Noir**_, the combination of Kirika and Mireille together which field such strength and prowess. It is the perfect harmony between Mirelle and Kirika which makes **_Noir _**invicible.

Didn't I say that _**Noir**_ is name of two chosen maidens, braver and mightier than ten of thousands knights ?

Two chapters so far, and only Misato has appeared from the Eva cast.


	3. Chapter 3 M and M

Disclaimer: I do not own _Noi_r nor _Evangelion_.

* * *

**Chapter 3. M and M**

* * *

_Noon time, Basilique du Sacre-Coeur, Montmartre, Paris, three days before the events at The Manor._

The cathedral's bell was ringing for the twelfth time. In one of the balcony of the great Cathedral, a middle-aged man and a young woman were seen standing, with the woman's back facing the man. Anybody around would see how tense the situation was. But that day, not many people seemed to be around. Very unusual, given that the Basilica is one of the famous tourist destination in Paris.

The man moved his walking cane to his right hand, and put it down.

"Very well. Go ahead and try it. In any case, I think the outcomes will be very interesting to us", he said.

"Maybe so", the woman replied.

"But there is one condition that we demand you to follow. You will go to The Manor escorted by someone whom we can trust."

"You know that I don't take order from _Les Soldats_."

"You will follow our condition, as there is no other way for you to know the location of The Manor before it is too late." There is a tone of authority in his voice.

The woman, Mireille Bouquet, pondered for a few minutes. She realized that the man, Remi Breffort, has the upper hand now. She was running out of time, she couldn't waste any more time finding out where The Manor is. While she was extremely good at intelligence-gathering, this is just something which requires much more resources than she can afford at this time. _Les Soldats_ has been able to keep themselves in secrecy for a thousand year, how difficult it is for them to keep the location of The Manor a secret for a few more days.

Finally she nodded in agreement. A light smile appeared in Breffort's space.

"Before I agree to the condition, I need a promise that this person will not, in any case, interfere with my personal affairs at The Manor", Mireille insisted.

"You have my promise for that. In fact, I have intended that to be the way from the beginning. Your escort will be ordered only to provide cover and transportation during your trip to, and probably, from The Manor. I will send you information regarding your rendez-vous with your escort. You will meet your escort tomorrow evening."

"Fine with me."

"The Manor is a place left behind in the darkness of history. Even if you are able to safely return from there, the darkness will live on all over the world."

There was silence for a while. Breffort looked like he is gathering all his strength before he finally said the question which had been latching into his minds.

"Tell me, do you really intend to fight the entire world alone ?"

"Not necessarily … " Mireille replied. She looked hesitated, but finally the word came out of her mouth.

"… alone.", she finished.

Breffort raised his thick, grayed eyebrows.

"This may sounds strange, but I wish you good luck. I have the strongest feelings that we will meet again in the future"

A light smile and soft whisper "Thank you." was all he heard before Mireille disappeared.

Breffort let out a deep sigh.

"_Not necessarily alone. What does that mean ?_"

He reached his pocket for his phone and press a number which he hadn't called for a few years.

"Dieter ? Remi here. I have a special mission for The Survivor. Yes, the one. We've waited nine years for this."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Alps_

Katsuragi Misato knocked the door of a small, cozy cottage. She was at NERV Branch Germany a few hours earlier, when an order for her had been received earlier, requesting her to report at this place at 1800 hours. While she hadn't been told what the occasion was, she knew that a task, heck maybe even a special mission is waiting for her. She immediately then left the headquarter without wasting even a minute. She hadn't even picked up any luggage. She knew that in this kind of situation, she will have everything prepared by the time the mission begins.

"Enter"

She stepped into the building. It was a small, two-floor cottage. Fire was blazing in the fireplace. The fresh Alpine scent could be smelled in the air. An rather old man was sitting near the fireplace. Misato couldn't guess exactly how old the man was. He stood up right when he heard the door opened. Despite his old age, his eyes looked sharp and aware. His frame was quite built, showing that he must be quite a man when he was younger.

"Katsuragi-san. Welcome to my cottage. I believe we haven't meet in person before. I am Dieter Reimann.", a clear tone of leadership and authority in his voice. That name brought Misato to her alert.

"Second Lieutenant Katsuragi Misato reporting, sir", Misato replied instantly in a formal tone.

"At ease, lieutenant. I am retired now. Please sit down."

"Yes, sir!".

"NERV has instructed you to come here. So, you are The Survivor, I believe ?"

Misato hesitated to answer, but finally she nodded.

"I see that you don't want to talk about it".

"Yes sir".

"It is unavoidable. I am assigning you to a special mission, which should be only carried out by The Survivor".

"Sir …"

"Lieutenant. Please le me finish. The mission will be to escort a person in an expedition to a location at the Pyreenes. You be will given maps, direction, supplies, and vehicle right after this meeting is over. This will be almost no different than your routine escort duties."

"You will meet the person in Paris. The meeting locations and codes will be revealed soon. I suppose you can speak French ?"

"Very basic sir. I've been to Paris a few times and I can find my way there."

"Good. The person may speak German or English, too, although I doubt if the person can speak but basic Japanese."

In the next thirty minutes, Reimann outlined the key points of the mission. Misato only listened carefully, asking questions intermittently. Truth to be told, she felt a bit nervous when she first heard the name. But now, after they delved into details of the mission, she found that the man is true to his reputations one of the leading officers of East Germany intelligence service.

The mission looked simple enough. She would be going to Paris for a rendez-vouz with the subject, a woman name Mireille Bouquet. At the moment the subject didn't know whom she is going to meet. Misato's mission would be to provide logistic and transportation for Mireille to a location in the Pyrennes mountain. As straightforward as it seemed, Misato knew that as any other secret missions, she really need to prepare for the worst situations.

"Well lieutenant, I have a final instructions for you, and I can't exaggerate how important this one is".

"**In any case, once the subject leave your side to enter The Manor, do not, repeat, do not, interfere with anything which may happen later. You are under the strictest order to lie low and wait for the subject to return in 24 hours. If the subject does not return in 24 hours, you will return to base in Germany. If the person returns to you in 24 hours, you are obliged to stay with the subject for another 24 hours and provide the subject the maximum assistance you can provide and wait for further instructions.**"

Misato nodded.

"That's all lieutenant. Do you have further questions ?"

"Yes sir. You mentioned earlier about me as The Survivor as the one should be carrying out this mission. Would you mind explain that further ?"

The general smiled.

"Let me just say that I'd like to see the luck of yours will rub off that person, as that person definitely will need it. Also, we need a real, well-trained _soldier _in this mission. We can't assign a civil agent, however special he or she may be. I can't say more that that. Dismissed, lieutenant."

Mireille gave the general a salute, and he saluted back. She walked out of the cottage, only to find that a Range Rover has been parked outside with its engine running. Everything is ready.

"_Here we go. At least I have a chance to see Paris!_"

* * *

_Next day at a street café in Paris in the evening._

Mireille hated beer. She REALLY, REALLY hated beer. Being born into a high-class family, she preferred wine than beer. Not to mention that in her opinion, France produces the best wine in the world. Beer, to her, is the beverage which is only suitable for those lower-class people, peasants and workers. But for all sake, she was now sitting in this café in Paris, sipping this beer from a can.

She remembered that it had been quite difficult for her to find this place. In fact, there was only one café in Paris which serves this brand of beer. Mireille found it after she consulted Hugo the old man, the very same bartender who kept the wine bottle from Vanel. The café had been established by a former French soldier who had fought in the Second World War in Europe and later the French-Vietnam war. He married a Vietnamese woman, and after had returned to France, started this café. Today the café's ownership had been passed on to the third and fourth generation descendants of the original owners. It had since grown to be one of the well-known, but not largest, café which serves Asian cuisine and beverages, with specialty on Thai, Vietnam, Korean, Chinese, and Japanese cuisines. Not surprisingly, it had also become a favorite hangout place for foreign people in Paris who are of Eastern Asian origin. Casual conversations in Thai, Malay, Vietnamese, Chinese, Korean, Japan, Indonesian, Hokian, could be heard all the time. She wonders if _Les Soldats_ actually knew about all this, and use that fact to set up this rendez-vous.

"_That actually is not impossible. How difficult it is for Les Soldats to control the market of a foreign brand of beer in Paris ? _"

"YIHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

A loud and cheerful yell could be heard all over the place. Mireille wasn't the only person caught off-guard. Everybody in the café turned their heads toward her. She realized that they are not looking at her, but rather source of that yell, who is a woman standing opposite of her. She raised her head to take a better look at her. The woman wore a casual style T-shirt, jeans, hiking boots, and a red flight jacket. Her face was a typical Eastern Asian type with a rather sensual lips and bright, chocolate-brown eyes. Her long, dark hair has a tone of purple to it, with a sunglasses on top of her head. But the most suprising thing for Mireille is …

"_She's Japanese ! What the hell ?_".

"_Yebisu_! My dear, lovely Yebisu ! I would never that expected that I'll find my favorites beer, here in Paris. I am dying to find those ever since I arrived in France five months, two week, and five days ago !", Misato kept talking in some broken French. She seemed to be too excited and didn't seem to care about the surrounding people which are staring at her.

"I see. Well, if you miss it so much, why don't you team up with me to have a long and cheerful night.", Mireille replied.

"Gladly. Waiter, bring more of those beers, please!", Misato clapped her hand to get the waiter. After she put her order, she helped herself to snatch a chair from a nearby empty table, and sat in front of Mireille.

"Aahhh, nothing is better than one can of … no … make it _some_ cans of Yebisu in a lovely evening like this." At this Misato looks back at Mireille.

"You don't seem to enjoy your beer ?", Misato asked Mireille.

"I am enjoying it." Mireille replied.

"But the look on face doesn't say that. Come on, I know what kind of face people show when they are enjoying their beer."

Mireille let go a little smile, she was reminded about Kirika at the very same time.

The waiter came back, this time he brought a small bucket, filled with ice and contained at least six cans of Yebisu.

"Here you are miss.", the bartender said as he put the bucket on the table.

"Thank you. Hey you there. Watch, I'm gonna give you an example how you should enjoy your beer."

Misato snapped open a can with one hand, and chugged the whole can completely. She didn't stop at that, and went on with next can. Only after chugging four cans in a row did she stop drinking and let out her trademark yell.

"YIHHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL ENJOYING YOUR BEER !!!!"

Mireille jaw dropped a bit. "_This woman is crazy ! Is she really the escort Breffort sent me ? He must be joking, my lord !_".

"I can't believe this. Can you actually survive drinking that much beer ?", Mireille curiously asked.

"Ohh, I'll survived, don't worry. I survived my first beer nine years ago, I will survive those, and I will survive all the beers I'll drink in the future."

And she continued with her fifth can.

The two women started to talk about little things here and there, nothing too serious. Half an hour later, both decided that it is about time for dinner and they ordered something to eat.

"Hmm, I see that you seem to be out-of-place here. This café seems to be more populated with student, especially from East Asia" Misato asked.

"Well I am a student at least. Art student, to be precise."

"Art ? What kind of art do you do ?"

"Drawing and painting."

"Ahhh, that's so romantic. I wish I have an artist as a boyfriend. Hey, will you make a nude painting of me sometime ?" Misato ask with a not-so-oblivious flirtatious tone in her voice.

Mireille blushed a bit, but she managed to hold herself.

"Nay, I'm not that good yet. But my roommate, she is quite good, I'll asked her if you want. What about you. You are from East Asia, I can see that. But I don't see you as a student, despite your carefree and drinking behavior."

Misato chugged her beer, and set it down slowly before she answer.

"_Je suis un soldat._" Misato replied in French.

Mireille froze in her seat, but she managed to hold herself back. _It is her._

"I see. A soldier, huh."

"Yes. I happen to be on a short break and I decided to visit Paris."

It seemed that both Misato and Mireille had reached understanding that they should leave this place soon. Ten minutes later they called the waiter and paid their bills. Fifteen minutes after leaving the café, both of them are walking slowly along the river, talking about the plan.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning at five. The trip will take about fourteen to eighteen hours. I'll be providing transportation, medical supplies, shelter, and ration, as it is also part of my mission to keep you well-rested and prepared. You will need to prepare your own munition though."

"Fine with me."

"I will pick you up at your address. Let's exchange our cell numbers, in case something happens'.

Mireille wrote down her cell number, and Misato followed suit.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, I am Katsuragi Misato, although I guess you already know that."

"Mireille Bouquet."

"And thank you for the beer. I am going back to that café to spend the rest of evening with my beloved _Yebisu_." With that, she turned around and walked cheerfully to the direction where the café is.

Mireille just stared blankly at Misato, but in the end she walked away back to her apartment, with a new determination in her heart.

"_Kirika, I'm coming to you. Please hang on and wait for me there._"

* * *

Author's Note: OK, there are certainly some secret codes/messages exchanged between Misato and Mireille to confirm that the other person they meet is the person they want to meet. I tried to make up a few examples and ended up with the ones told in this chapter. Can you spot them ? 


End file.
